A Twisted Peace
by Butterfly Editor
Summary: Scott meets an ancient all powerful mutant with her powers locked. Her name forgotten to all even her. He doesn't know her power hungry side she slowly gives him control and powers feeding the darkness hidden very deep in his heart. He falls for her and wants to help her. The X-men are concerned for him You peice together the rest. One-shot, World domination, pregnancy mentioned


I looked on as the people walked by me totally unaware of how much danger they were in. Having a mutant who is the equivalent of a god in their presence. If I lose control of my powers things won't be pretty it only happens once every few months or so depends on the situation. Either I a give someone powers effectively turning them into mutants or be I destroy something by accident. Which is an excellent way to fake ones death when they are immortal. I'm Kiana the all powerful mutant. I'm a feral and prefer the woulds but the stinkin humans tor down my home 300 years ago. Right now I was searching for a new one that didn't stink of human or pullution with plenty of animals to hunt. It was nearly time for an outburst so I suppose I should skip town till it is over. I didn't want to be caught this time and be registered as one of my own creations. I looked around things weren't too crowded but then I felt it the raging storm beneath the surface the fire beneath me skin the icey feeling in my gut the pain in my head. I was gonna create another mutant. Looking around I stumbled over to some guy with red hair he seemed like a nice person he wouldn't turn bad witht the powers. I collapsed ontop of himhis glasses went askew as we crashed to the ground. I noticed a red shine to his eyes. He was already a mutant I never kept track of my creations but I could always add on to the powers he has maybe make it so he can turn it off. I touched his eyes and his heart at once. "Zanthros" I whispered. He began to glow as I levitated him away from the sidewalk. People whispered that I was a mutant. I ignored them in favor of bringing him with me. To my cave. As I slowly filtered some powers into him. Making him have healing powers and a few other things. The additional mutation will take a toll on his body so he will be sick for a few hours if my calculations are correct.

* * *

I was shocked by the level of mutation energy on cerebro, it knocked me out of my chair it was so strong I barely had time to locate it. The mutation energy it was ancient much older than the pheonix, much different and more powerful too. I focused my powers to contact Logan. 'Logan we have a new mutant out there we need them at the facility now or they could cause great harm. We need everyone for this.'

'I'll gather the X-Men." An alarm was sounded throughout the base. "X-Men to the BlackBird we got an emergency here."

I ran to the blackbird as he was talking. knowing he wouldn't have a chance of knowing where he would be going without me.

* * *

"dum da li di dum dali dum." I woke to the sound of humming from a soft melodious voice. It sounded like Jean I opened my eyes hoping to see someone else though. She had blue hair and silver eyes as she looked down at me her eyes though were changing color every now and again. She had horns on her head and angel wings on her back they were bigger than angel's though and instead of one set she had 3. She had long claw like nails on her fingers and toes. She wore nothing but a white raged cloth to cover herself. It looked as if it was pretty once. But not anymore. She didn't look older than 14. "Your awake I see child" why was she calling me child when she is obviously younger than me. Then I realized something I didn't have my glasses on. "Oh child don't worry I gave you the ability to control your powers. Just widen your eyes when you want to use your eyebeam then close them to stop them. I gave you additional powers but you must discover them as you go along." I closed my eyes great more powers I couldn't control.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again my glasses still obviously off, the girl was gone in her place was a red headed beauty black stips went through her hair her eyes were jade and she appeared to be 22. She wore a white jumpsuit covered in gold belts on the top to make it look like a normal top and black high heels. She was a couple years older than me."Hello there did I hurt you? How are you doing? What is your name?... Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is-" a large explosion rocked outside the cave. "No they can't be here yet."

"Knock Knock anybody home." Came the voice of Logan. Sounding a little meacing to anyone who didn't know him.

"Go Away." She screamed. She hid behind me which was adorable.

"Why is Logan chasing you are you a mutant? and the name is Scott Summers by the way. and your name."

"I am known by many names. But the most suiting is Hathor, Goddess of Goddesses. My true name well I have long forgotten it. I am the creater of mutant kind it's kind of expected. "

She dissapeared before my eyes in a puff of smoke like kurt does from time to time when he wants to go somewhere. It wasn't even a second later that Logan came into my sight. I was still in a daze from my meeting so I didn't hear a thing he said. I think I fainted from shock as soon as he touched me.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary everyone was around me looking concerned. "Hey bub your eyes aren't shooting lasers. She take your powers or something." I felt around my eyes for my glasses. It wasn't a dream. I smiled, "She calls herself Goddess she can't remember her real name though so she doesn't bother with it. She says she is the creator of all mutants." I saw everyones shocked expressions. "But that can't be she would have to be more than 5 thousand years old for that to even be possible." said Emma.

I nodded my head remembering the creature from my dreams and the beautiful girl. "She said something about giving me more powers that I will unlock over time."

* * *

3 months later

It had been 3 months since I woke up in the infirmary I kept getting enamoured by her beauty as she visited me in my dreams she kept on saying she would end the war without mass genocide and we'd be respected and revered in society instead of feared and hated. We'd be on top and she would make sure war never happened again. I kept on falling deeper in love with her. She was so perfect. She gave me everything I ever wanted. Control, Hope, and soon she will give peace once her powers are no longer restricted. I couldn't help but give her my heart in return. She is even better than Jean she isn't mean she is really kind and compassionate she would make a great leader. She kept on pooring new powers or even forgotten knowledge into my head every night as I slept. I found out I have healing powers, super speed, super strength, telekinesis, empathetic, super smarts, the ability to control electricity, fire, water, eath, air, ice, plants, and metal I also could shapeshift and fly. It was exciting these powers that flowed through me it made me feel invincible. Like nothing could slow me down.

Right now the X-men were discussing my strange behavior as I was strapped to the infirmary bed they kept on asking me questions about Goddess. Which I refused to answer though. I didn't tell them about my new powers though so they didn't know I could just break out of here at any second if I so wished it. I laughed out loud when Emma revealed she couldn't get in my head. I could feel their concern flow through me. Idiots the lot of them. But then I heard it, "Come to me Scott." I got up from the bed breaking the restraints with a blink of an eye and began walking towards the door. Ignoring their words I don't know why but my body seemed to have a mind of it's own. Suddenly Wolverine was in my path blocking my way to the girl dubbed Goddess. I growled out, "Get out of my way, Logan." I barred my teeth like a wild animal at him. He responded in kind.

"Gone Feral kid? Your sure acting like it." He said unsheathing his claws.

"Come to your mate Scott please I need you." I began shaking trying to control my urge to fight my way out and my urge just to push him aside to get to her quicker. I chose the latter. I pushed Logan out of the way with my telkinesis as fast and as far as I could. I succeeded in knocking him into a extremely valuable peice of equipment. Probably braking it but probably nothing Forge can't fix. Rushing into the elevater I heard her again and this time it was a scream. "SCOTT" I felt a new power come into my mind at that moment teleportation. "Focus Scott." I closed my eyes and I saw her on the ground several needles riddling her entire body she was bloody and fading fast the MPD was surrounding her. I zapped to that location, picked her up and zapped to the infirmary just as everyone was beginning to leave it. I placed her on the bed started gently removing the needles from her body. Everyone else began working on her as I finished removing the needles from her body. I sat down in the corner of the room and felt pain through my whole body it definitely wasn't my pain though I could tell.

"Hey Scott sorry for trying to stop you earlier. How did you know she was in trouble anyway and what's with the new abilities." I sighed the pain was starting to dim I hope that wasn't bad. Looking at Goddess I noticed they were putting pain killers in her.

"She just contacted me and as for the abilities she gave them to me." Logan was about to ask something else when the others said somthing.

"She is stable." I looked over at Goddess. And pulled my chair up to the side of her bed and began holding her hand. Everyone left me alone in the place once they noticed it was a rather tender moment. It was awhile before I was fast asleep in the chair still holding her hand.

* * *

"Scott, Scott, Scott." Called 3 voices from within the darkness. The horned lady from before came out of the darkness I looked at her as she said some thing. "It is time to choose Scott." Two lights lit up to paths there was a marker in the road. The Right path said Jean and the other Said Goddess. I could barely see their figures in the darkness. It wouldn't be hard if it was just to days ago but now it was. Without really thinking I chose the left path. Going to the Goddess without even a grove in the road. When I reached her she just started drifting away and I began to run leaving all my thoughts of jean behind once they were all gone I finally managed to clasp onto Goddesses hand. Then we kissed. right there in what was turning into a castle throneroom instead of a beaten path it once was.

* * *

I woke up to see Goddess smiling at me. She clasped my hands and pulled me onto her. She looked even more radiant than when I first saw her especially up close. "I will give you the powers, wisdom, and knowledge you will be able to handle without straining your body or changing who you are." And with that she kissed me. I felt a surge of power flow through me. I passed out after that. I gained 3 new powers after that. Necromancy, The ability to control the wheather which I had trouble with before and the ability to unlock powers and potential as well as lock them away.

* * *

10 years later

I watched as my plan slowly unraveled I could finally take over the world like I planned 2000 years ago. But on a gentler and kinder scale. Those fools had locked my power away in fear of my power and what I was doing the roman empire wasn't supposed to crumble like that. My meat puppets overthrough my control like it was nothing. The idiots but now that I have a king by my side that won't ever happen again. Never again. I placed a hand on my stomach where the child that sealed our union grew. With the slow rate at which I aged it would be decades before I could tell the gender let alone be born.


End file.
